Inspiration
Nobles are renowned for their ability to inspire their followers and urge them to greatness. You can often get results out of their friends, allies, and followers that others cannot. All of the talents in this tree are mind-affecting effects. Moreover, you can’t use any of these talents on yourself. This talent tree is available to Nobles and Droid Commanders. Beloved Your allies hold you in such esteem that when you are threatened or injured, you can impel them to action. You can use each of the following actions once per encounter: Guardian: Choose one ally as a swift action. As long as you remain within 6 squares of the ally, you gain a +2 bonus to your Reflex Defense until the start of your next turn. Reprisal: Make a single melee or ranged attack against any target within your range as a standard action. If your attack roll succeeds and if that target attacks you before the end of your next turn, one ally within 6 squares can make an attack against that target as a reaction. To Me!: Spend a swift action. Whenever you take any damage before the beginning of your next turn, each ally within line of sight can move 2 squares as a reaction. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. Prerequisites: Bolster Ally, Inspire Confidence. Bolster Ally Saga Edition Core Rules|page=43}} As a standard action, you can bolster an ally within line of sight, moving him +1 step along the condition track and giving him a number of bonus hit points equal to his character level if he is at one-half his maximum hit points or less. Damage is subtracted from the bonus hit points first, and any bonus hit points remaining at the end of the encounter go away. You can’t bolster the same ally more than once in a single encounter, and you can’t bolster yourself. Ignite Fervor Saga Edition Core Rules|page=43}} Wherever you hit an opponent with a melee or ranged attack, you can (as a free action) choose to give one ally within your line of sight a bonus to damage on his next attack equal to his character level. Once his fervor has been ignited, the affected ally doesn’t need to remain within line of sight of you; if his next attack misses, he loses the bonus to damage granted by this talent. You can’t ignite fervor in yourself. Prerequisites: Bolster Ally, Inspire Confidence. Inspire Confidence Saga Edition Core Rules|page=43}} As a standard action, you can inspire confidence in all allies in your line of sight, granting them a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls and a +1 morale bonus on all skill checks for the rest of the encounter or until you’re unconscious or dead. Once inspired, your allies don’t need to remain within line of sight of you. You can’t inspire confidence in yourself. Inspire Haste Saga Edition Core Rules|page=43}} As a swift action, you can encourage one of your allies within line of sight to make haste with a skill check. On that ally’s next turn, that ally can make a skill check that requires a standard action as a move action instead. Inspire Zeal Saga Edition Core Rules|page=43}} Whenever an ally within line of sight of you makes an attack that moves an opponent down the condition track (such as by dealing damage that equals or exceeds the target’s damage threshold), that ally moves the target an additional −1 step down the condition track. Prerequisites: Bolster Ally, Inspire Confidence, Ignite Fervor. Willpower Once per encounter as a swift action, you can grant all allies within line of sight a +2 morale bonus to their Will Defense. This bonus lasts for the remainer of the encounter, and once it is granted your allies need not remain within line of sight with you to retain this bonus. You may not use this talent on yourself. Prerequisite: Inspire Confidence. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Scum and Villainy Category:Force Unleashed